


Daughter of Aimia

by chirichiri



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, No Oathbringer Spoilers, chiri-chiri is my daughter i love her, she's my smol dragon bby, takes place after words of radiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirichiri/pseuds/chirichiri
Summary: Chiri-Chiri's bond with Rysn has some developing to do before the two can do anything extraordinarily amazing.





	Daughter of Aimia

Chiri-Chiri liked the girl with the long eyebrows. There was something about her. Chiri-Chiri knew lots and lots of humans, every single one that lived on her large-cousin’s carapace. She knew the gold-haired ones, the tall ones, the long-eyebrow ones like the girl, the ones that sometimes ate her cousins, and all the ones in between, even the oddly-familiar-smelling one with scratchings on his body that _moved_ , like little cousins crawling over his skin. She knew all of them, and yet the girl was _different_. That was why she’d chosen her.

It was an honor for the girl, to be Chiri-Chiri’s companion. With so few of her sisters and brothers left, her kind didn’t often choose humans, not after all the nasty things they’d done. So, for Chiri-Chiri to allow the girl to serve as her Stormlight slave, well well well. Chiri-Chiri thought the girl didn’t act as honored and humbled as she should be—she moped around a lot, sighing whenever she looked at her human perch that moved places—but she forgave the human of her mistakes. She was _different_ , even if she didn’t see it herself.

Maybe Chiri-Chiri could help her with that.

She stretched, yawned, and woke up from her musings. Larkins didn’t _dream_ —that was for lesser creatures, like her cousins and humans—but had deep, philosophical thoughts that helped them decide the best course of action in life. Such as snoozing more, or snacking.

Chiri-Chiri climbed out of the little forest the girl had personally grown for her and flapped up to the girl’s shoulder. The girl rumbled in the rough, thunderous language humans called their own—the one Chiri-Chiri had grown to tolerate—and scratched the itchy spot between her wings, then turned back to the old one who was like her father but not, _ignoring her_. That would _not_ do. Chiri-Chiri clicked irritably and bit her ear. Ignore her _now_.

The girl yelped and jumped, forcing Chiri-Chiri to dig her claws into the girl’s vest to avoid being flung off. The girl yelped _again_ , swatting at Chiri-Chiri with a hand. Chiri-Chiri dove off her shoulder into her home of soft crem and small tickly trees. She chittered at the girl in outrage. How _dare_ she try and strike a larkin. Chiri-Chiri would not stand for this nasty treatment. She was a daughter of Aimia, a creature of grace, of dignity, of fierce untamed nobility! She was to be feared, respected, _honored_.

A finger, belonging to the girl, poked in and nudged Chiri-Chiri’s wing, the girl’s harsh voice barking something unpleasant. Chiri-Chiri hissed and snapped at the finger, which barely retreated in time.

That was _it_. Chiri-Chiri was done. All humans were traitors and cowards and smelled nastier than the droppings of her cousins. Not any one of them, not even one who was _different_ , deserved to be chosen. Chiri-Chiri spread her wings and prepared to fly off, leaving the girl with the long eyebrows alone _forever_.

The smell of an infused gem tickled Chiri-Chiri’s nostrils. She froze mid-wingflap as the sultry, scrumptious, juicy, purest of pure, tastiest, richest smell of all smells grew stronger and stronger until two fingers pinching a gem pushed through the trees and paused before Chiri-Chiri’s snout. _Stormlight_. Chiri-Chiri eagerly sucked it in, and the cool, creamy, velvety light streamed into her, thick and soothing with just the right amount of fiery storm mixed in. All too soon, the gem’s light faded and no more deliciousness streamed into Chiri-Chiri, but now _she_ was infused, _she_ was aglow, _she_ was _alive_.

She relished in it.

Then the happy-glow feeling dimmed as her body used the nutrients, but Chiri-Chiri was still satisfied. _Especially_ when those two fingers carefully reached out and scratched in her itchy spot, the one she could never quite reach when grooming. Before she’d chosen the girl and had spent her days chasing the sleepy large-cousin’s spren and snoozing in the sun, she hadn’t known she had an itchy spot there. She had never known the joy of getting it scratched _precisely_. But the girl had shown her.

Maybe she wasn’t so bad. Maybe Chiri-Chiri would give her another chance.

Where else would she find a human willing to enter slavery?

Clicking happily, Chiri-Chiri flew up to the girl’s shoulder and snuggled against her neck, rubbing her carapace against the soft, warm skin. The girl rubbed her thumb against Chiri-Chiri’s snout, then once again turned back to the old father-not-father. Chiri-Chiri felt an initial burst of irritation, but the Stormlight still buzzing through her cooled the urge to demand the girl’s attention. Maybe it was alright for the girl to talk to the old human with all the interesting smells in his wrinkly skin. Maybe Chiri-Chiri could share a little.

The world was going to need some _different_ humans soon, anyway. Chiri-Chiri could practice sharing now. Then the girl would trust her more, and Chiri-Chiri could coax more gems out of her—and help her channel that _different_ -ness into stronger, helpful _different_ -ness, just like what Chiri-Chiri did with Stormlight. Of course, then Chiri-Chiri would need to share the girl with others _even more_ , but maybe that would get easier as well.

And if anyone, _anyone_ , dared try to harm her chosen servant, well well well. They would face the wrath of an Aimian daughter.

Hmmm. Maybe Chiri-Chiri did deep musings outside of sleep as well. But it was a good time to curl up on the girl’s shoulder and snooze anyway. With the last bits of Stormlight swirling in her, Chiri-Chiri did just that, letting the girl’s rumbling voice thrum through her body and soothe her to sleep.


End file.
